Remember when
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Remember when we promised each other we would be together forever? But we have broken this promise Freddie, you have. You left me alone. Fred's death. Implied twincest so if you don't like it don't read.


**Hi people! This is my second twincest and third story in harry potter. I needed to do something sad for Fred's death because I don't know... I'm really afraid to read the seventh book D: Really, I'm nearly finishing the fifth and I already shiver :S I remember when my cousin dragged me to see the last Harry Potter movie and by then I didn't even like Harry Potter but Fred's death already saddened me D: Anyways as I always say English is not my first language so please don't be too harsh with my writing I try hahahah  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine it belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Warnings: Sadness and implied twincest so if it's not your thing don't read. **

* * *

**_Remember when _**

_Remember when we promised each other we would be together forever? But we have broken this promise Freddie, you have. You left me alone. _

A month passed since the final battle, and people was overjoyed, everyone was happy and people could live without worry for once. Everyone seemed to had gotten over the loses of friends and family. Everyone but George. Of course his family mourned Fred's death too, at least the first days but eventually they got over his family and friends' death, but George simply couldn't.

For him it felt like half of his soul had been ripped out of him, it felt like a Dementor's kiss. He didn't know what was happiness and doubted he could feel it again. He didn't open the shop, he stood all the time inside his bedroom. His alone now. He laid down onto Fred's bed and cried himself dry until his throat was sore and his eyes hurt.

He still couldn't believe that he would not be able to see his brother's smile again, hear his laugh, plan a mischief with him or just talk, just hug him and promise each other to be together forever. He could not bring himself to go to their flat because every time he tried, even with his family at his side he broke into tears.

His parents and siblings were worried about him, but he was sure they couldn't even understand what it meant to him, what _he_ meant to him. His life had gone with Fred, all of his happy memories were with them.

_We shouldn't had been apart, we shouldn't had left our sides. If we hadn't he still would be here. _George realized that they did only got hurt the times they were apart, separated from each other.

_Remember when I lost my ear? That was the first time we were apart. And the second was when you left me, forever. _

In the funeral that was celebrated a week after the battle, he tried not to cry during all the ceremony, even when his mother broke into tears right by his side, he gulped down his tears and bit back his sobs but when he saw professor McGonagall approach him, crying and hugged him telling him he was sorry he couldn't hold it and started sobbing.

Bill and Fleur were the only ones who knew what was going between he and his brother, his type of relationship, and they were the only ones who understood George's grief. Bot of them stood by his side and with Bill arm around his shoulders he watched as his brother's coffin was buried underground.

_Remember when we said that Percy was the worst brother we had? We were so wrong, Freddie, so wrong. _

George was angry with his parents and siblings, they seemed to have forgotten about their fifth son. Only Percy was the one who, like him, cried when he stared at the clock. Fred's clockwise always was in "home", like he was where he belonged to. The first time George found Percy crying staring at the clock he hugged him and cried with him. Percy was the one who woke up in the middle of the night to check on him and stayed by his side during those tearful and sleepless nights.

_Remember when we got angry at mum because we thought that she didn't love us? She loves us Freddie, more than we could ever love her. _

Molly acted as a strong woman, but his worst fear, his boggarts had become real. When she saw Fred's dead body she couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to. She hugged his son when George broke into tears during family meals, when he had to endure with his first birthday alone and she was the one who put Fred's name in the cake even if Arthur wasn't so sure about it being a good idea. But when she saw the little smile in George's face when he saw Fred's name in the cake she knew it was a good idea, even if that brought tears to his forth son eyes, she knew George liked that they still remembered them as twins.

'Don't be sad George, I know it sound silly, but I'm sure right now he's watching over you and wants you to be happy.' but how could he be happy without him?

_Remember when Harry was so upset about us risking our lives for him? He's so sad for you, Freddie, he thinks it's his fault that you're dead. _

The first days after his death, George didn't talk to anyone, he just cried. Harry tried to talk with him and he thought that George blamed him fro Fred's death and at first he did. George felt the need to blame someone for his brother's death but it was silly and stupid. It wasn't Harry's fault. The first time he talked in three day was with Harry.

'George I'm so sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk with anybody right now but I needed to tell you how sorry I am and I know it's my fault that he's death and-'

'Don't blame yourself.' George muttered and he tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to do it. 'It's not your fault Harry and even if it was he would have forgiven you.'

_Remember when we could only smile, when life was only happiness? I don't know how to smile happily any more Freddie. _

The first time George smiled again was in the graveyard, visiting Fred's grave alone. He brought flowers and sat down in front of the grave. He traced his brother's name with his fingers.

'I miss you so much, Freddie. I can't bear with this without you.'

Cold air blew his hair and he felt like something very cold was embracing him. A sob choked on his throat and stood still, feeling those cold arms around him. He was sure it was Fred what was embracing him and he didn't want to end it. 'Oh Freddie... I love you too.' he sobbed with a smile in his lips.

_Remember when we promised each other that if one died the other would go on? I'm so sorry brother, but I will have to broke this promise. _

* * *

**Reviews pwease? :)  
**

**Bye Bye~ **


End file.
